


Hunger is the Best Motivation

by Kimium



Series: Ghoul AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghouls, Ghoul!Hajime, Just what the hell did I write?, M/M, Mainly with me messing with the timeline in Chapter 4, Mentions of blood and body parts, Mild canon divergence, One Shot, Self Indulence? Perhaps., Set in Chapter 4, Should I apologize?, Vague description of eating said body parts, Where does this actually fit into Danganronpa's universe? Who knows? I don't., You don't need to know a lot about Tokyo Ghoul to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Set in Chapter 4.Hunger for ghouls is a million times worse. Hajime, desperate to escape the Funhouse and his hunger, manages to go into the Final Dead Room, clearing it. If only he had been alone for a few moments longer.





	Hunger is the Best Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two new stories in one day? GASP.
> 
> (If you're a fan of Fire Emblem IF/Fates and Fire Emblem Awakening, you can check out my latest stories.)
> 
> Okay, so... I truly tried to stop myself from writing this, but the idea came to my mind and wouldn't leave me. I've always been fascinated with the motivation for Trial 4, because I consider it very brutal. Starvation is a terrible way to go. I debated a lot writing this story considering the technicalities of the world, how Hajime could be a Ghoul, how that would fit into his back story and then decided: I don't care. This is for fun! Pure fun! Maybe a bit of self indulgence? 
> 
> Also, no worries if you aren't familiar with Tokyo Ghoul as a series. Very limited knowledge is needed and I did my best to explain in the end notes, should you be confused.
> 
> A WARNING to everyone BEFORE reading this. If you're uncomfortable with: dismembered body parts, organs, and someone eating said organs and body parts, please don't read this. Your personal comfort is up to you and I don't want anyone uncomfortable reading this story. 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this fic. Feel free to leave kudos and comments! I always appreciate them. Until my next time! Please, enjoy this story!

Hajime’s stomach was crawling, twisting, and eating itself, slowly ripping bloody chunks. The stomach acid slowly dripped from the tears and holes in the tissue, burning away at the rest of his insides, eroding everything in it’s path.

He doubled over, feeling his control slowly slip, his mind swirling and burning with the need to eat, to consume. Licking his lips, Hajime slammed himself against the thin walls of his crummy room, and curled into himself, gasping harshly. His nails grew and dug into his arm so hard his skin broke and blood trailed down. The smell made his mouth salivate and Hajime knew his eyes were flashing between brown and red.

Hunger for ghouls was always so much more agonizing. Hajime chuckled hollowly and curled into himself, shutting his eyes. What he wouldn’t give for a plate of bloody body parts, fresh, still slightly warm.

Well, he could do that. It would be easy. He was so hungry he’d eat everything, even break bones and suck the marrow out.

The moment Hajime thought that he lurched and shook his head, as though the violent motion would dislodge the idea. No, he couldn’t do that. They were his friends. Everyone on the island were people he treasured. He couldn’t eat them. He wouldn’t eat them.

No, he didn’t want a body ( ~~yes, he did, oh god he so badly wanted one, wanted to taste the flesh, the skin, the blood…),~~ but he did want coffee. He wanted an entire pot of coffee. That was better, safer, and would stave off his hunger. But more importantly, he wouldn’t kill anyone.

Too bad they were so foolish, listening to Monokuma. And look where they ended up. Stuck in a Funhouse with hunger being the ultimate test. Hajime laughed. Monokuma knew. Everyone thought the motive was randomized, that it was targeting everyone, but Hajime knew better. This motive was for him and him alone. Monokuma was banking on him snapping, showing his true colours, and devouring everyone.

How horrible that it was working. This was probably karma for standing out too much in class trials, for solving all the murders. Or perhaps this was a good thing, Monokuma grasping at straws and strings for motivations. Exploiting Hajime’s weakness was the easiest one. Really, Hajime should have been surprised Monokuma didn’t try this earlier. Perhaps this meant Monokuma was running out of things to use.

He wished he could just break them out. It would be so easy, but it would reveal his nature to everyone and the last thing they needed was conflict. Plus, Hajime was sure Monokuma would consider it destruction of public property, and like the shower door in the beach house, was waiting to penalize anyone who dared tamper. Regardless, it was just Hajime’s luck. No way out, everyone starving, and his sanity tethering on the edge.

Well, Hajime lifted his head. There could be a possible way out. The Final Dead Room. Monokuma had said there was a special prize should they survive it. Of course, there were few people who would consider attempting it and Hajime didn’t know if anyone had, but death was not something he worried about. It took a lot to kill a ghoul. Plus, he wanted to get everyone out, even if that meant putting himself in danger.

With that in mind, Hajime stood up, wobbly. Taking a deep breath, Hajime looked at the cracked mirror across the room. He was sweaty, his skin pale, but his eyes were not red and black. Good. It wasn’t too far from his room to the Final Dead Room. All he had to do was make it without being seen.

Exiting Hajime walked down the hall, painfully slow, practically shuffling as he forced himself to walk to the stairs. Getting to the stairs was a victory, but going down was harder. Hajime had to concentrate, to make sure he didn’t tumble down, and fall on his face. After each flight of stairs, Hajime’s legs shook, but he managed to make it down. Soon. He was so close. Ambling over, Hajime practically threw himself at the door, hands sweaty, grasping the handle with difficulty.

Good. No one was around. With the last of his strength, Hajime forced the door open, slowly entering. Distantly, Hajime heard someone call out to him, but that could have been his imagination. The door shut firmly behind him and Hajime breathed a sigh of relief, letting his façade slide. He could feel his eyes shift, the room looking different, sharper.

The inside was all concrete, with a crude bed, computer, and some electronic pads on the wall. Hajime stepped inside and heard a dull thunk behind him. He turned. Metal bars were shutting him from the entrance. Oh well. He wasn’t going to try backing out.

Apparently, all that was inside were puzzles. Hajime focused, going through everything meticulously, though he wondered if it was cheating when he broke the drawer to the dresser when he tugged too hard. Hajime froze, almost expecting Monokuma to pop up, but nothing happened.

When he finished all the puzzles, Hajime wasn’t sure how much time had passed, though he could feel the hunger creeping up, now that he wasn’t concentrating on working. Standing, Hajime waited for the final part. So far, besides the threat of starving in the room (which was a threat in the entire Funhouse, so really, that couldn’t be the “Life and Death” situation Monokuma had promised), Hajime hadn’t been in danger.

A pillar emerged from the center of the room. Hajime watched as it revealed a gun and six bullets. So, it was a revolver? Hajime waited until the pillar stopped moving before he examined it. The revolver was shiny and smooth. Hajime delicately picked it up, not wanting to accidently break it, and checked the chambers. Empty. He glanced at the bullets on the pillar. So… he had to play a game of Russian Roulette? It sounded simple enough, but if that was the case, why did Monokuma give them six bullets? Wasn’t one enough? Or… Hajime bit his lip. Perhaps he expected some people to up their chances.

Hajime laughed. Of course, that was it. Monokuma would never make things easy. Especially with someone like Komaeda around. One bullet for him was like child’s play. Carefully, Hajime picked a bullet up. It didn’t hurt to hold it, like a Quinque, but Hajime wouldn’t put it past Monokuma to tamper with the bullets just for him. Somehow, Hajime knew Monokuma could very well be aware he was in the Final Dead Room.

Shame. Did that mean Hajime took his chances and put all six bullets in, praying they were normal bullets, or did he give himself some wiggle room and up his chances of survival should the bullets actually harm him? Exhaling Hajime knew he had to make the choice soon. His stomach was shrivelling up and Hajime could feel the dizziness setting in. It was probably a factor in his less than sound logic.

Carefully, Hajime put all the bullets in, laughing breathlessly to himself. He was a fool, an idiot for banking that Monokuma would play a game of psychology with him. But, Hajime knew that if he didn’t go all out, he would never forgive himself if it turned out Monokuma was messing with him.

With all six bullets in, Hajime spun the revolver and pressed the gun to his head. Earlier, he had accused Komaeda of being crazy, unhinged, but in the end, he was no different. Perhaps, even more so, since there was no way Komaeda would do something like this. With a baited breath, Hajime pulled the trigger.

He felt the metal hit his head and immediately crumple into a ball. A dull pain throbbed, his ears rung, but nothing. No blood, no pain, no agony of his brain being ripped to shreds. Lowering the gun, Hajime’s fingers numbly let it go, dropping it to the ground with a thunk. His legs gave away and Hajime found himself laughing hysterically.

He did it. He survived. He would have died if he was human. He continued to laugh, unable to stop, relief surging through his entire body. With a shaky grasp on the floor, Hajime forced himself to stand. The exit was now open for him. He walked out.

On the other side was a narrow hall, running around in a circle. The interior was almost blinding when compared to the Final Dead Room. The floors an icy blue, the walls white. Hajime looked around and saw a variety of weapons: swords, daggers, axes, spears… it all felt a bit overkill. To his left the hall ended at a window, a camera sitting innocently on the boxes. Hajime turned his head and noted at the other side was a fridge.

“Well, well I’m rather shocked.”

Hajime nearly jumped as Monokuma appeared out of no where, laughing his ridiculous laugh.

“You actually put all six bullets and banked on them being normal. How stupid of you.”

“I was right in the end, so who cares.” Hajime snapped.

Monokuma laughed, “Too true, too true. To be honest, this puts me in a pickle. I never expected someone to be as dumb as you just were.”

“Are you going to continue? Or do I get something for all this?” Hajime asked.

“Impatient, impatient.” Monokuma scolded, but handed Hajime a rather thick file and key. “There you go.”

Hajime looked at the file. It had Hopes Peak signa on it. He swallowed. Was this… able to tell what his talent was? He snorted. Or perhaps it told what had happened to the outside world. As if Monokuma would just hand over all the secrets. He’d examine the file later. Turning his attention, Hajime held the key up. It was small, silver, and Hajime had no clue where the hell it would go.

“Consider that a bonus for you.” Monokuma said, “Enjoy.”

“Dare I ask what this even opens?” Hajime dryly asked.

“You kids, these days, always thinking the answers will come to you if you just ask the right questions.” Hajime was sure Monokuma would have huffed if he wasn’t a robot, “Search and figure it out yourself. I’ve been too kind to you already.”

Hajime wanted to tell him that locking them in a Funhouse waiting for them to kill each other before they all starved was the extreme opposite of kind. In fact, it was no where near kind, but he held his tongue. Clearly, Monokuma truly meant it when he said the key was a bonus. Why that bonus was directly linked to Hajime, he didn’t know. Either way, he didn’t have time to question. Monokuma had already disappeared.

Looking around the space, Hajime decided the window was suspicious, but the fridge was drawing his attention more. Just what was Monokuma keeping in there? He swallowed. It could be food, but food that was useless to him. Though, perhaps there was iced coffee. Hajime listened to his stomach and ambled over, opening the fridge.

No such luck. There were a variety of poisons, each with a distinct label, clearly and in rather gory detail, outlining exactly what they did. Hajime almost shut the fridge, when he spotted a box in the corner, rather large, with a keyhole. It looked the size of the key Monokuma gave him. Hajime reached in the back and pulled it out.

The box was rather heavy, metal, and very cold. Hajime immediately set it on the floor. He couldn’t tell what was inside, but perhaps he didn’t have to guess. Taking the key, Hajime inserted it inside, delighted when it fit. Turning the key, Hajime opened the box and nearly salivated.

Inside, were body parts, organs, fresh, not poisoned. Hajime could smell the blood, the authenticity. He should probably question exactly where Monokuma got body parts (Hajime prayed and hoped it wasn’t any of his… former classmates…), but hunger got to him. Picking the first thing, a heart, Hajime sunk his teeth into it.

So good. Hajime exhaled and swallowed a bit too quickly, tears running down his face. God, how long had it been since he was allowed to eat properly? Carefully, Hajime took another bite, chewing slowly, knowing if he ate too fast it would upset his stomach. With each bite, the hunger slowly receded, fading, but Hajime knew he needed more. Licking his bloody fingers, intent on getting them clean, Hajime was going to reach for something else when he heard footsteps. He froze and slowly turned around, foolish of him, but there was no way he had enough time to hid the box and clean himself up.

Komaeda stood there, eyes wide, taking in Hajime’s form. Hajime swallowed thickly, but couldn’t stop himself from licking the blood off his fingers. Silence filled the room, Hajime waiting for Komaeda to do something, anything. Scream, yell, or perhaps try to stab him. Deep down, Hajime knew he should be less surprised to see Komaeda in the Final Dead Room, but he was. Did he solve the room that quickly?

“There you are.” Komaeda finally spoke, voice soft, “We were wondering where you were, but Monokuma said you’d show up eventually.” He paused, “I’m not sure how to tell you this, Hinata, but… Nidai is dead.”

Hajime nearly bit his finger. Nidai… Mechamaru as Nanami had affectionally nicknamed him… gone? His stomach twisted. Even if he was not in a flesh and blood body, Nidai was still Nidai… and someone, obviously not him, committed the crime.

“That’s why I went to the Final Dead Room.” Komaeda continued, as though he hadn’t dropped the bad news, “To see if there was anything else to solve. But… apparently the puzzles were already solved and a revolver was left on the floor?” Komaeda tilted his head, “Monokuma said it was because he didn’t have time to reset the room. So, all I did was play a little round of Russian Roulette.”

Oh… that made sense… Hajime had only solved the room maybe ten minutes ago.

“But there were five bullets in the revolver and a discarded bullet shell on the floor.” Komaeda continued, “I was very confused, but I suppose my questions are answered now.” He gestured to Hajime and the box.

Hajime flinched and hastily went to cover the box, as if that would help now. Though, from his experience, humans didn’t like seeing dismembered human body parts. Hajime could understand why. It was probably worse to watch someone eat said parts with relish.

“Oh, no, don’t mind me.” Komaeda carefully walked over, sitting down. “Monokuma already gave us some food. I’m perfectly content. You can still eat.”

Hajime stared at him.

“Oh, unless you don’t like it when people watch you eat?” Komaeda asked serenely, “My apologies Hinata…”

“No, wait.” Hajime stopped Komaeda, “It… you aren’t surprised?”

“I’m very surprised.” Komaeda cheerfully said, “I thought ghouls were only legends.”

“Well, no.” Hajime wanted to say more, but hunger was kicking back. Disregarding Komaeda’s presence, Hajime picked up another body part (a solid chunk of meat. Good. Hajime hated hands and feet, too bony), and bit into it.

“Though,” Komaeda continued as though Hajime wasn’t eating a human body part in front of him, “I’m rather disappointed in you.”

“In me?” Hajime swallowed.

“You could have eaten some of me, you know.” Komaeda continued, lifting his left arm, “Like this.” He scooted over, pressing his arm to Hajime’s blood-stained lips.

Hajime exhaled slowly. If Komaeda had done this fifteen minutes ago Hajime would have strongly considered his proposal. He instead, knocked Komaeda’s arm away and continued to eat the chunk he had started.

“Don’t joke like that.” Hajime said, “It was what Monokuma wanted. Why do you think hunger was such a big part of this motivation? He was banking on me snapping. Everyone on this island are my friends, I wasn’t going to do that.”

Komaeda’s eyes sparkled, “How hopeful of you… so willing to sacrifice yourself…” He then blushed, “And… you called me your friend?”

Oh. Hajime flushed, wanting to deny it, but Komaeda was smiling so widely, Hajime couldn’t do that. It was almost sad how happy Komaeda was just because Hajime called him his friend. Not trusting himself to say anything, Hajime swallowed the remaining bit and picked up the last piece. It was an eyeball. Hajime popped it into his mouth and chewed silently, hoping Komaeda hadn’t noticed that. He did, of course, his gaze never wavering from Hajime’s form.

“So… I’m curious.” Komaeda fiddled with his green jacket, “How does it taste?”

Hajime swallowed, pleasantly full, a little more willing to talk, “I’m not sure I can describe it to you in a relatable way… I’ve never eaten human food without feeling revolted.”

“You can eat human food?” Komaeda blinked.

“With much disgust I can promise you that.” Hajime replied, his mouth twisting, “I have to throw it up afterwards.”

“But you drink coffee.”

“Everyone can drink coffee.” Hajime replied, “Thank god. It is one thing you humans got right.”

Komaeda smiled, “Thanks. Now, if you’re done eating, shall we investigate this place together?”

It was like the first trial all over again. Hajime stood up. “I suppose so. We might find something here no one else would.”

He took a step forward, but Komaeda stopped him. Hajime felt his palm against his chest, warm, solid, against his heart. Hajime swallowed. Komaeda was around his height, so it was impossible to look away.

“You got a bit of something…” Komaeda muttered, leaning forward.

His tongue licked up the side of Hajime’s face. Hajime froze at the action, knowing he could turn around and bite Komaeda’s tongue off if he wasn’t careful, and eat it. He stood as still as he could, as Komaeda licked his cheek and pulled away.

“It tastes like blood…” Komaeda mused. “Oh sorry, you had some blood on your face.”

What did he think blood would taste like? No. More importantly, “What the hell was that?”

“I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Komaeda asked, tilting his head, “I got curious.”

“Curious?” Hajime raised an eyebrow, “Blood will taste like blood regardless, you know.”

“Well, I just wanted to taste what was making you look so happy.” Komaeda explained, as though the words weren’t embarrassing a loud, “I’m sorry… I was awkward again, wasn’t I?”

At least he was aware. Hajime wanted to say that, but instead, he noted how the blood was rushing into Komaeda’s cheeks, how he was fidgeting, twisting his hands together, his gaze not meeting Hajime’s. This… was beyond being embarrassed by a forward action and words.

Without thinking, Hajime pressed his hands on Komaeda’s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his palm. It was rapid, and with Hajime’s hands, it went erratic. Hajime watched as Komaeda tried to step away, move on, but the realization hit Hajime way too hard.

Was Komaeda… attracted to him? Hajime felt like the world had tumbled at his feet. He had noticed earlier, especially suspecting when Komaeda had the Despair Disease and all he could do was lie. He had said he wanted Hajime to leave, but clearly at that time he wanted Hajime to stay.

And now, Hajime had expected Komaeda to be afraid, or at the very least, have his desires cut brutally by the realization Hajime was a ghoul and he ate humans to live, but… apparently not.

Hajime laughed. This was utterly ridiculous. Komaeda had spent the last few moments watching him eat human body parts and his reaction was to lick his face and awkwardly try to give an explanation. It appeared, Komaeda was still crazy.

Though, Hajime was too.

Without much thought, Hajime leaned over and kissed Komaeda lightly, afraid if he did anything more he’d bite something off. Komaeda stiffened, but melted into the kiss, hands tentatively curling into Hajime’s shirt, which miraculously wasn’t blood stained. Good. Hajime didn’t want to think of a lie for everyone.

“You’re so crazy.” Hajime told Komaeda when they parted.

“You were the one who kissed me first.” Komaeda pointed out.

“You licked blood off my face.” Hajime retorted before laughing, “I suppose… that was a confession?”

“No…” Komaeda turned away, “Anyways… we should investigate, now that you’re not going to eat my arm. Though the offer still stands.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, “How about we focus on investigating and worry about the rest later?”

“Right.” Komaeda agreed, stepping away, holding Hajime’s hand, “By the way, I saw you had a file?”

“Yeah, Monokuma gave that to me.” Hajime shrugged, “We can look at that later.”

“Right. Together.” Komaeda brightly said.

“Together.” Hajime agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes: Ghoul's sclera (the white part of our eyes) turns black, and the irises red.
> 
> Coffee: In the Tokyo Ghoul universe the only human food ghouls can consume is coffee.
> 
> Quinque: a weapon in the Tokyo Ghoul universe that can harm ghouls, even kill them. The CCG (the force who hunt ghouls in the Tokyo Ghoul universe) use them exclusively.
> 
> Body Parts: For all of our sanity, no, those aren't the body parts of past victims. This is a simulation, Monokuma just created them, just like the simulation creates food for everyone else.
> 
> Reset: Monokuma did that on purpose. This is a virtual world, he could set the room back easily, but didn't so Komaeda would find Hajime eating.
> 
> Hajime/Komaeda: Guys. I'm too weak. I got zero (0) excuses for the shipping.


End file.
